


The Missing Cure

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Many Other Things [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Scars, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack meets a nice man with a kind heart.





	The Missing Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to this series, and there's only one more left :) hope you enjoy ^~^

Jack took in Mark's features, admiring his tanned skin and soft face. He glanced at the stubble on his chin, then back to his brown eyes with a smile.

 

He was telling the truth, L.A. had everything he'd never been offered.

 

New people.

 

New scenery.

 

New experiences.

 

And maybe it had a cure for this funk he was in.

 

"I can't relate," Mark says, sighing as he glances down at Katie again. "I always feel like there's something missing."

 

"Maybe there is." Jack muses, and he smiles at Mark again to reassure him. "Yer dog, was she born blind?"

 

He hears an uncomfortable sigh from his companion, and Jack frowns.

 

"No, she wasn't. Katie is a rescue. Her previous owners pretty much tried to kill her. The day I got her, I was in the shelter and she looked... _terrified_. She looked on edge, and I'd never seen an animal so _afraid_." Mark breathed, and Jack nodded at him to go on. "That's not what got me though. This woman came in, with a little boy no older than about...six? He saw Katie and wanted to pet her, and his mother told him he couldn't put his hand on 'that disgusting creature.' she said." Mark fumed, and Jack pouted.

 

"We that's rude of her." He says, and Mark gave him a bitter laugh. "So ye decided to adopt her?" 

 

"Pretty much. I know all about...people not loving you because of scars. Things you can't...necessarily _help._ " Mark replies, and Jack can feel the weight of his words. 

 

"Well if it's any consolation, her scars don't bother me none." Jack smiles, and Mark nods at him slowly. "Fer me, L.A. is a fresh start. Nobody knows me here. Cept fer ye." Jack motions, and Mark smiles. 

 

"Ah, well it's nice to finally meet you. Do you live close?" Mark asks, and Katie borfs in her sleep. 

 

"Kinda, about four blocks away. How about ye?" 

 

"Not far. I don't really know the distance. Katie and I just...walk." 

 

"I understand." Jack huffs, then he stands up, offering his hand. "Come on then." 

 

He watches Mark raise an eyebrow at him cautiously, gripping Katie's leash. "Come on...where?"

 

"We're gonna see how far ye live from the park." Jack says as if its the most obvious thing in the world. To him, it is.

 

"Why? It's not a big deal." Mark says, scooting away as Jack drops his hand with a sigh. 

 

"I never said it _was_ a big deal, but it's nice ta know." Jack shrugs, and Mark sizes him up. Then, by the graces of whatever god was watching, he stood up, lightly tugging on Katie's collar.

 

"Hey girl, time to keep walking. Can you do that for me? I promise I'll talk to you, Katie."

 

Jack found it kind of endearing how Mark treated Katie as if she were a child. He watched as Mark gave her collar another tug and she stood up, yawning and shaking grass off her fur. Mark smiled at her like she was the center of the universe.

 

Jack knew that smile all too well.

 

He shook off his past, leaving it in the grass behind them as they got back on the pavement and headed back the way Mark came.

* * *

 

Mark's house ended up being about 4 or 5 blocks away, respectively. Jack was in awe of just how beautiful the house was, big and glass like a work of art.

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah." Mark said sheepishly, opening the door to let Katie in. "Believe it or not this isn't as big as my childhood home."

 

"Seriously?" Jack asks, and Mark lets out a breathy laugh as he nods.

 

He holds the door open for Jack as an invitation, to which Jack is surprised.

 

"The least I can do is offer you something to drink for walking with me and keeping us company." Mark says, so Jack shrugs and walks through the door into the cool home. Mark closes and locks the door behind them, taking an inhale. "Do you like iced tea?"

 

"Uh, sure I guess? S'not any different from regular tea is it?" Jack asks, and Mark gives him a weird look.

 

"Nah, I don't think so."

 

Jack smiles and nods, taking a cautious seat on the couch.

* * *

 

Turns out Mark was a pretty interesting guy. He had an engineering degree, but he currently gained income from promotions and videos on Youtube. Jack had never really explored the site, but had heard of Mark's pseudonym Markiplier before. Putting a name to a face was...interesting.

 

Jack told Mark about his career as a psychiatrist, which for some reason _intrigued_ Mark. He'd always figured his life was boring.

 

Or at least, that's what he'd been told by his ex girlfriend.

 

He didn't mention her. Not at all. _**Never again**_.

* * *

 

After an hour or so had passed, Jack found himself getting a bit tired, so he stood up and stretched. "Guess I should be headin' home huh? M'sure ye have important stuff to do and whatnot."

 

Mark looked a little bewildered, and for a second he stared at Jack like he'd just met him again.

 

Or if he'd never see him again.

 

"Oh, yeah! Of course." He finally says, and Jack feels, no, _knows_ that's not all he wanted to say. Regardless, Jack didn't too much want to get distracted by anything in his life, so he simply nodded, shaking Mark's hand as he headed towards the door. "I hope your night goes well." Mark smiles, and Jack smiles back to him.

 

It's only polite.

 

He feels, no, _knows_ that there's something more.

 

Something they're forgetting.

 

Must not be important.

 

"Same to ye. See ye around sometime then." Jack says, walking into the warm night air and taking a weird breath he had no idea he was holding.

 

He guessed he'd found the cure he needed.

 

Then he'd let it slip right through his hands.

 

_Stupid_ he thought as he left Mark's door, not realizing Mark watching him leave from the window.


End file.
